Curious Little Thing
by Dawn98
Summary: Bella ran away from her hometown to Chicago. As she looks for a job, she meets Edward and they fall in love. Everything is perfect until someone from Bella's past comes knocking. AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

The last two months of my life has been wonderful, perfect, beautiful, and any of those other positive words that came to mind. Two months ago to the day, I married my best friend, lover, and my boss. Yeah I know you're not supposed to fall in love with your boss but I did anyway. I guess you can call me a rule breaker or a slut. Either one is fine with me.

Getting back to the subject at hand, I fell in love. My husband is a bar owner in downtown Chicago, Illinois. I remember being fresh out of a small town and trying to get my way through school. I was 22 and running to a big city, trying to get away from my problems. I was looking for a job to try to get back on my feet.

Some people believe that if it storms the day you are hoping for something, it won't turn out good. I don't believe that because, for me, it was the best day of my life. The day I got a job working for my husband, it was storming and I was running out of luck. Every job that I applied for turned me down. The last thing on my list was a bar. I didn't want to work at a bar. I knew what happened at some bars and I didn't want to get involved with that but when you don't have anything, you cannot be picky. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_The rain was coming down hard as I was walking down 21st Woodland Avenue. The grey hoodie I was wearing was doing little to keep the water off me. Every so often, I looked down at the directions I had on my phone to make sure I was going the right way. Ten minutes later, I saw a sign saying__** Cullen's**__. I looked at the times at the door and saw that it was about fifteen minutes until closing time. I was cutting it close. _

_I walked in and saw a good looking blond man wiping off the counter. I could see all the tattoos he had on his arms. I was sure that he had others under his clothes. As I was walking over to him, he looked up and smiled._

"_Hey little lady, what can I get ya?"He asked. He didn't seem at all bothered that it was almost closing time._

"_Um," I said as looked around. I saw that we were the only two in there. "Actually, I was wondering if the manager was here. I would like to talk to him about a possible job." _

"_Sure little miss. I'll go tell him but while you're waiting here's a drink on the house," he said as he sat a Bud Light on the counter and walked off to the side door that said__** 'Employee's Only'**__. I took a couple of sips of my drink as I waited._

_The blond man was only gone for a few minutes before he returned. "Alright little miss. The big boss man is ready to see ya. Just head through that door and head to the end of the hall. You won't miss it." I nodded my head and headed for the door that he just came out of. I did just like he told me. When I got there, I knocked on the only door that said __**Boss**__. _

_I only waited for a second before I heard an attractive male voice telling me to come in. I walked in slowly, taking everything in. The walls were painted a dark blue and there was a small white sofa that looked very comfortable. I also notice that there was a large bookshelf that had hundreds of books on them. I ache to pick up one of those and sit on the sofa with a cup of tea. _

"_Curious little thing, aren't you?" _

_I was interrupted by the man sitting behind the desk. The man was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His hair was a unique color. It reminded me of a brand new penny. His eyes, though I couldn't tell the color, I could see that it was dark. The man features were that of a serious and well respected man. It made me little scared but mostly curious. I wanted to know everything there is to know about this man. _

"_Yes, I guess I am. It's one of my best qualities. I take it you're the big boss man?" I asked as I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. _

_He chuckled and replied "Yes, I guess I am. I hear your looking for a job?"_

_I nodded "I am. I'll take anything. I just need something."_

_He smiled "Well, how good are you at waitressing?"_

_I quickly answered "I use to work as a waitress at a small diner in my home town. I am very good at it. I also am a fast learner."_

_His smile widen "Well Miss…"_

"_Swan," I informed him._

"_Well Miss Swan, your hired," He said._

_I was so excited that I jumped up from my chair "Oh thank you Mr…"_

"_Masen," he informed me._

"_Masen," I replied "You have no idea how much this means to me. I promise not to let you down."_

"_I don't think it's possible for you to let me down, Miss Swan. One last thing though, call me Edward. Mr. Masen was my father and that's the last person I want to be," He told me._

_I nodded "Very well. I will call you Edward as long as you call me Bella."_

_He smiled "Well, love. Welcome to Cullen's."_

That was three years ago. Since then I had been working at Cullen's. Everyone was great to work with. I became great friends with the bartender that was working the night I first stepped into Cullen's. His name was Jasper. He told me how he and Edward had been friends for so long that they considered themselves as brothers. He told me all the things they did when they were younger. I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my life.

I was also great friends with another waitress who worked there. Her name was Alice. She is what I call a bunny on steroids. She is so hyper all the time. Her doctor had to ban her from drinking any caffeine. Of course she doesn't listen and drinks it anyway.

I also got to know Edward more. I learned early on that his eyes were a dark green, that he was a great reader, and that he could play the piano. After closing some nights, he would play on the piano that they had for music nights. I loved to hear him play. It was the first thing that made me love him. He would be so serious when he played that you would think he was heading off to battle or something. It was so memorizing.

Edward also learned things about me. He learned that I came from a small town called Forks and that I also was a great reader. We would spend hour just talking about books. Sometimes on my breaks or really slow days, I would go to his office and sit on his sofa with a book while he worked on whatever he was working on at the time. I knew there was something to his job that I didn't know about. To this day, I don't even know but what I do know is that he loved me then and he loves me now.

I knew I loved him during the first month I worked there. For him it was even shorter, or so he tells me. He told me that he fell in love with me when I first walked through his office door. I'm not sure that I believe him.

"Bella," Edward sighed, breaking me from my thoughts. I smiled from where I laid, which was bedside him. I love watching Edward sleep. Sounds stalkerish, I know but in my defense, he does it too.

As I stared at his beautiful face, I started to get lost again. This time it was the day that he told me he loved me. It was about two years after I started to work at _Cullen's_. It was storming again and it was a slow night at the bar. Edward had let everyone off early but I offered to help him and Jasper close. After an hour of cleaning, we were done. Jasper waved good night and had left for the night. I had my bag in hand and was almost out the door. I had stopped walking when I heard music. I smiled because I knew that it was Edward playing the piano. It was late but I knew I couldn't pass the opportunity to listen to him play.

_The way he played was beautiful. It was truly memorizing. Once he had finished, he just set there with his eyes closed and a slight smiled on his face. I don't know how long he set there or how long I watched him. _

_After a while, he spoke "Curious little thing, aren't you?"_

_I smiled, recalling the first words he spoke to me. "It's one of my best qualities," I replied as I walked to where he was. Edward patted the empty spot that was beside him, silently telling me to join him on the bench. I did what he wanted. I would always do what he wanted. "Your playing is beautiful," I told him._

_He smiled "My mother taught me how. She explained to me that music was an emotion and that it would be a crime not to feel it."_

"_Your mother sounds like a smart woman," I said._

"_She was. She died when I was 10. I promised her that I would always play even when I didn't want to. For a while, I couldn't play passed the first note but I kept trying because I made her a promise."_

"_I wish I could have met her," I replied sadly._

"_She would have loved you," he told me._

_We were quiet for a moment before I spoke "If she was here, what would she tell you?" I wondered. _

_He laughed "She would tell me to grow a pair and tell the woman I love how I feel."_

_I felt my heart break. He was in love with a woman that wasn't me. It hurt so much. In that second I imagine what she would look like. Beautiful, had the body like a super model, blond hair. She would be the perfect woman. At the time, I didn't realize that he was looking at me when he spoke._

"_What is she like?" I asked._

_He smiled "She perfect, at least, for me. She's kind, beautiful, hard-working, and creative. I can me myself spending the rest of my life with her."_

"_Why haven't you told her how you felt? I can't imagine her turning you down. You're like the perfect man," I asked._

_He through his head back and laughed "Oh Bella, I am far from perfect. Love, there is a lot of things that you don't know about me. I didn't tell her how I felt because I'm afraid of rejection. Not to sound cocky but I'm pretty sure I know how she feels about me. The reason that I haven't told her is because I am a dangerous man. I may not seem like it but I am. But Bella, I am a selfish man and I can't keep my feeling in any long."_

_At this point, I was confused and I made my confusion known "Edward, what are you trying to say?" _

_He sighed "Bella, stand up," he ordered. I did what he said and he soon followed. "Bella, I love you. I am in love with you." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand in shock. I never would imagine that he loved me. I must be dreaming. "The day you walked into my office was the day my life changed forever. I thought I was complete with my life but clearly I was wrong. Please Bella, please tell me that you love me too."_

_I was crying at that point "Oh Edward, how could not love you. You make me so happy. I love you so much." He pulled me up into his arms and kissed me with so much passion that I nearly fainted. It was the greatest kiss I have ever experienced in my 25 years of life. I knew that this was the man I would die loving. I could already see our kids running around. I wanted this future so much that I could taste it._

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my husband's voice "Love, you're thinking too loud. It's keeping me from sleeping," he told me with his eyes still closed.

I laughed softly "Sorry dear, I'll try to keep it down."

Edward rolled over so that he could face me "Morning, my beautiful wife," he whispered.

"Good morning, my wonderful husband," I whispered back to him. He put his hand to my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. It started out softly but it quickly turned to something more. He pulled me on top of him so that he could have better access to me. His lip moved from my lip to my neck. I was breathing heavy at this point and I could tell that he was also.

"Baby," he gasped out between kisses "Let me love you." I had no complaints. His lips moved back to mine and kissed me slowly but passionate. As his hand started to roam my body, there was loud banging on our door. We groaned in disappointment and pulled away from each other.

"Damn it. Why now?" Edward said as he pulled the pillow over his face. I laughed and got out of the bed. I quickly put on my blue silk robe and went to answer the door.

When I opened the door, I saw the last person I wanted see. Well, second to last. "Hello, Bella," said the person at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rosalie?" I asked angrily. "I thought I made it quite clear the last time we saw each other that I never wanted to see your face again."

Rosalie looked down at her feet "You did but, Bella, I need your help," she said.

I was seconds from closing the door in her face "Why in the world would I help you? Whatever trouble you're in, I'm sure you deserve it."

She sighed "You're probably right, as usually but there is one person that doesn't deserve this."

"Who?" I asked impatiently. I just wanted her gone.

Rosalie sighed and said "Bella, I'm pregnant."

My eyes widen in shock and shook my head. "Alright," I said, after the shock faded "Come in and we'll talk."

_**Author's Note**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As usual, I don't own anything. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Curious Little Thing :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's your tea," I said as I handed her the cup. She took it and thanked me. I would've started to question her for I wanted her gone as soon as she knocked on the door but I was waiting on Edward. I need him to keep me calm. He was also good at getting answers.

"This is a lovely house," Rosalie commented.

"Thanks," I replied tersely.

"So, um, I'm sure you have questions," she said as she looked down at the cup.

"I do but I'm waiting on my husband. He will be down in a minute." I hoped it will be a minute. I don't know how long I can have her in my living room.

"Oh," Rosalie replied.

"We have been two months now. He is a good man. He treats me right." I told her.

"That's good. What's he like?"

"He is wonderful, protective, kind, and he would never hurt me," I told her. Normally I wouldn't tell her anything about my life but when it came to talking about Edward, my mouth would not obey me.

"I wish I had someone like that and I'm sorry about Nat…" She started to say but I interrupted her before she could finish.

"I don't you _dare _say his name," I told her. Never will his name be mentioned in my house, especially by her. She nodded her head.

We didn't speak anymore. Thankfully, I heard Edward start to come down the stairs. "Hello, who might you be?" Edward asked Rosalie. I answered for her.

"Dear, this is my sister, Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my husband Edward." Edward looked at me shocked. I never told him about my family. I know I should have before we got married but he never asked and I wasn't about to tell him. He didn't need to be brought into my family problems. There was a reason I left Forks and I fear that, soon, they are going to come back to haunt me.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie," Edward told her.

She smiled and replied "Nice to meet you as well, Edward."

Edward took a seat beside me and took my hand. I looked at Rosalie in the eye and said "Alright, tell me everything."

Rosalie took a deep breath and began her story "It started about two years after you left. Mom and Dad were fighting as usual and I was being a rebellious teenager. You may not believe it but everyone missed you." She was right, I didn't believe it. "Anyway, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out the house. So, I went to your old bedroom and opened the window and climbed down the tree. After that I took off running. I didn't know where I was going, only that I wanted to be somewhere beside there."

She took another deep breath "This is the hard part. I didn't know how far I went but I knew it was pretty far. When I reached the road I was getting ready to cross. I didn't look where I was going. I should have because there was a car. I thought for sure that I was dead but someone pulled me out of the way. It was a guy. A very handsome guy. He asked me if I was okay and I blushed and told him I was. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He asked for my name and I told him. He, then, told me his name. His name is Royce King and…," Edward interrupted her.

"Wait, Royce King?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Rosalie asked.

Edward shot a nervous glance at me and said "Um, yeah. Our path has crossed once or twice. What I know about him is that he is a bad guy."

Rosalie laughed bitterly "Yeah, I found out that the hard way. Anyway, his name is Royce King and I fell in love with him at first sight. If he asked me to jump off a building, I would do it. A couple years passed and everything he did, I did. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I partied a lot and slept around."

Rosalie started crying by this point "This takes place a couple of weeks now. I was going to see him because I got the news that I was having our baby. I was so happy. When I got there, I walked in. He didn't hear me cause he was too busy yelling at another man in the room. He was yelling about something about guns and drugs and shipments being late. I'm not stupid. I quickly realized that Royce was a part of the mafia. When Royce spotted me, he started to yell at me about how I heard too much and now he was going to have to deal with the problem. I knew what that meant. I knew he was going to kill me. I did the only thing that I could think of. I grabbed a pan and slammed it against his head. I quickly dropped it and ran out the door. That's my story."

I was in shock. Not only was my sister pregnant, she was in trouble with the mafia. The fact that Edward knew Royce King had me worried. What was Edward keeping from me? I knew that we were going to have a long talk after this. What I didn't know is how this talk will affect our marriage. The unknown scared me.

"How did you find me?" I asked curious.

"It was hard. I remembered how it was your dream to live in Chicago, so I started there. When I got here, I was at a dead end after all Chicago is a big place. I got lucky when I saw your marriage in the newspaper. It said that you both worked at a bar called Cullen's. I went there two days ago and the blond bartender told me where you lived and here I am."

_"I was going to kill Jasper,"_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath before talking to Rosalie "Okay here is the deal, Edward and I will discuss this. Until then, you have had a long journey and probably would like to rest."

Rosalie sighed in relief "Thank you, Bella."

I nodded and got up. Edward got up as well and said "Baby, I'll wait for you in my office." I nodded and led Rosalie to the guestroom.

As Rosalie was putting up what little clothes she had away, I began to talk to her "Rosalie, there is something I need to say. Just because I am letting you stay in my house, doesn't mean that I consider you family. I still, to put frankly, have no feeling of love towards you. The only reason I let you in my house at all was because you are having a baby. I don't forget that the past we had that easily. I am still bitter and I don't think that is going to change anytime soon."

Rosalie nodded her head and I left her with that. _"Now it's time to talk to my husband."_ I walked to his office and opened the door. I didn't bother to knock considering he was expecting me. When I walked in, I saw him leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed and his feet propped on his desk. I knew this position well. This was his thinking position.

When we were still friends, I used to walk into his office and see him in this position. He later told me that he used to think about to me. It made me happy but this time, I am afraid to what he was thinking now.

"Edward," I said alerting him of my presence. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I continued "We need to talk."

**_Author's Note:_**

**_There is the second chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and followers. They all made me really happy so thank you :). This chapter was shorter than what I thought it was going to be so hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Next chapter Edward and Bella will have their big talk and hopefully some questions will be answered. Thanks again :)._**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward got up from his desk chair and walked over to where I stood. He took my hands and held on to them. "I agree but I like to point out that I'm not the only one in this relationship that has been keeping secrets," he said, I nodded my head silently telling him that I understood. Edward sighed and led me to the couch that was by the window.

Once we sat down, he began "Bella, my dear Bella. I know Royce because I am also am in the mafia but there is more. I am also the boss." Edward paused and waited for me to let that sink in. I was glad. How could the man I love in be the mafia? I mean, sure, I knew what was said about Chicago but I didn't think that my husband was a part of it. I don't think I can take this. I was panicking. My husband is a killer.

Edward could sense that I was about to break "Bella, please, calm down. Let me explain," I nodded weakly. "My father was also a part of the mafia and when he died, I took over. I didn't have a choice. I found that I was quite good. To keep the police off my back, I opened a bar and asked Jasper to be one of my bartenders. Opening that bar turned out to be the best thing that I ever did." Edward smiled at me when he said that.

For the first time since the conversation started, I asked the question I _needed_ to ask "H-Have you ever k-killed anyone?" I asked nervously. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Bella, though it pains me to say this, I have killed people but I promise you that I only killed when I absolutely needed too."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to think. The man that I promised to love just two months ago was a mob boss. I just wanted run far, far away. Running was easy. Easier than facing the problem. It's cowardly, I know but that's is how my mind works. For the first time I was afraid of Edward.

"Bella, sweetheart, this is why I never wanted you to find out. I knew you would be frighten. I wanted you far from this as possible but then your no good of a sister showed up. Baby, I need you in my life. I'm a selfish bastard, I know. I know that I have no right to ask you of this but can you still love me after knowing all of this?" I hesitated for a moment before giving him an answer.

"Edward, I love you no matter what but I don't know how I feel about this. I mean it's going to take more than a five minute conversation about it. I need more time to think about what's going on here." It may not be the answer he wanted. Hell, it wasn't the answer I wanted to give. I would love nothing more to tell him that I accept anything that he does but I can't do that. That is not who I am. Nor is that who I'll ever be.

He sighed and looked down at his hands. I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me as I said "Edward, two months ago, I stood beside you and made you a promise that I would stand by you in sickness and health. That is not a promise that I take likely nor is it a promise I take back." I also made a promise to myself as I spoke to him. I promised myself that I would be honest with him in the future. No matter what the situation would be.

Edward looked relieved that, for the moment, I wasn't leaving him. "Oh Bella, before I met you, I considered myself the man that wouldn't take crap off anybody. Every man that came in my office knew that they may never come back out alive but the day you walked in was the day my heart melted. You know, after you left my office that day, Jasper came in and asked me if I gave you the job…"

_Edward's POV_

_"What's the verdict? Did you give her a job?" Jasper asked as he came in my office. _

_"Yeah, I did."_

_"Did you tell her about your side job?"_

_"Really Jasper? My side job? Owning this bar is my side job if anything."_

_"Now you are just avoiding the question."_

_I was getting frustrated "No, I didn't tell her that I was a mob boss. You happy now?" I got up from my chair and walked to the far side of the room where a photo of my mother and father hung. I knew that the girl didn't see it for there was hardly any light in the room beside the light that was on my desk. Looking at the photo helped me think._

_"Edward, if I didn't know any better I would think that you have a soft spot for this girl."_

_"I don't know what it is about her, Jasper but I feel like I could tell her anything. From the moment she walk in the door, I could tell that she was special."_

_"Are you ever going to tell her?"_

_"Not if I can help it. I want her to remain innocent."_

_Jasper sighed "Do whatever you have to do, man. Know that I'll stand behind you no matter what."_

_"Thanks Jasper." _

_Jasper grinned "Yeah, whatever. Just know that when there is a zombie apocalypse and they are chasing us, I am so tripping you." With that, he walked out the door._

_I chuckled to myself and muttered "Asshole."_

I laugh softly after Edward finished telling me his story. Jasper believes that there is going to be a zombie apocalypse. My first day, Jasper came up to me during my break and asked me in a serious tone about how I felt about zombies. I laughed thinking that he was joking. He quickly informed me that he was serious. He also told me that he had chainsaws, guns, extra food, and a makeup kit. When I asked about the kit, he told me that the kit could make him blend in. I asked him that, even with the makeup, wouldn't they smell him. Jasper shook his head at me and continued on.

We shared a laugh at Jasper's expense and then we were silent. "How did you meet Royce?" I asked after a while.

Edward sighed "It was about two years ago. We were dating by this point. Luckily you were taking a sick day, so you didn't see him. The meeting wasn't a friendly one. Royce had been selling guns on my turf and I wasn't going to let him continue. I _informed_ him that if he didn't stop, he would not be happy with the results. I had one of my guys watch him and he didn't take to my warning."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I took his daughter," Edward said sadly.

I gasped "_You _took his daughter? Wait, Royce _has_ a daughter?"

Edward nodded "I'm not proud of myself. I had to make sure that he knew I was serious in my threats. I _swear_ to you Bella, I didn't hurt her. I made her scared but I would _never hurt her_."

"I know you wouldn't hurt her, Edward." Which was true. Edward looked relieved.

He continued his story "I took his daughter and I guess he was human enough that he cared about her for he quickly left town. I kept my word and let his daughter go. That was the last time I heard of him."

"Until now," I said.

"Until now," he echoed. "Bella, there is one last thing. Royce doesn't just run guns. He runs women. Which is something that I do not do." I nodded my head, silently telling him I understood. "That's everything."

Edward's story was over. I knew that I had a lot of thinking to do. I still don't know how I feel about my husband being a mob boss. There would time later. Right now, it was my turn to tell him my secret. The reason I left Forks.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Thank you to all my readers. It makes me so happy that people are enjoying my story. I promise that I will finish this story. It may take me a while because I am in college but I promise to finish it. Here is a basic time line for this story._**

**_Edward and Bella met when Bella was 22._**

**_Edward and Bella began dating when Bella was 24._**

**_They dated for about 6 months and got engaged._**

**_They were engaged for 6 months and then got married._**

**_Now it has been two months since the wedding and Bella is now 25._**

**_Edward is two years older than Bella (Not sure if I explained that.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Forks was exactly like how my life was. It was cold, dreary, and emotionless. My parents fought all the time and they blamed my sister and I for their unhappiness. I tried to protect my sister. Trying to be a good big sister like I was supposed to be. I tried to make our family seem happy. The whole American dream. A Mother and a Father that loved each other, two daughters who were best friends, a house with a white fence, and a dog. For a while, that worked. My sister thought we were one big happy family but we were far from happy…"

_"You bitch, I saw the way you looked at him. You were practically calling him to sleep with you," my father, Charlie, yelled._

_"Well, I wouldn't have to if I got some loving once in a while," replied my mother, Renee._

_"Someone has got to work. We need money to eat. I may not have to work so much if I didn't have to feed your brats all the time."_

_"Don't put this all on me. They are your brats too."_

"I listened to them yelling at each other for hours from where I sat on the stairs. All I wanted to do was to go to them and tell them to stop. I use to lay in my bed, picturing doing just that. They would listen what I had to say and they would cry and hug me and then they would hug each other and apologize. All would be well." I was crying so hard. Edward pulled me into his lap and let me cry. "I hated my life so much. I wanted to end it all but I didn't because of my sister. She may not have known it but I was the only one who loved her. My parents didn't give a damn about her or I."

"When I was 19, I was still living at home. We didn't have enough money to send me to college and I didn't want to leave my sister. She was still oblivious to the fact that we didn't have a perfect family. One day, I was walking in the rain. I loved the rain. It made me feel like it was washing all the evil in the world away. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into someone."

_"Oh, I am so sorry," I said "I wasn't looking where I was going."_

_The person I ran into laughed "It is alright. Tell me, beautiful girl, why are you out here in this weather? I am Nathan by the way."_

_I smiled at him. I hoped that he wouldn't notice in the redness in my cheeks. "My name is Bella and I happen to like the rain."_

_He laughed "Well Bella, I can honestly say that meeting you has been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."_

"What I didn't know at the time was that I wasn't the only girl that he said that too," I said bitterly. "Nathan charmed me more than I liked to admit. He knew the right things to say to make me turn into goo. We dated for about two years."

"Did you love him?" Edward asked.

I placed my hand on his cheek and said "I thought I did but when I met you, I knew what I felt for Nathan was nothing compared to the way I feel about you."

Edward pulled me into to a kiss that was so passionate that it took my breath away. It was a kiss that purely said I love you. Edward was truly my soul mate. When we pulled away from each other, Edward told me to continue my story.

"The whole time that we were dating, I hardly ever took him to my house. I didn't want him to see my screwed up family. About a year and a half into our relationship, he begged to see where I lived. I agreed because I thought, at the time, that he loved me no matter what he saw from my family. I planned it perfectly. Both of my parents were working late and Rosalie was the only one home. Rosalie was the only one I cared about him meeting. At the time, I thought they were getting along but I was wrong. Six months later, I came back from grocery shopping. I yelled for Rosalie to come and help me but she didn't come. I heard banging and I thought that she had her music turn up and that she was dancing. I went up the stairs and open the door. That is when I saw Nathan and Rosalie having sex. I screamed and they both just looked at me."

_"What the hell?" I screamed and they both just looked at me. _

_"Oh hey babe, what's up," Nathan said._

_"What's up? What's up is that I walked in on my sister and my boyfriend going at it with each other."_

_"Oh yeah," said Rosalie "You should really knock."_

_"I can't believe you." I scream at them._

_"I don't know why you are so surprised, babe. I have been with more girls that I can count since I started being with you."_

_"You bastard! We are so done. Get out. If I ever see you here again I will shoot your balls off." I told him. _

_He just looked at me and said "No you won't."_

_I glared and said "Try me."_

_Nathan shot off like a rocket and was out the door. I guess he didn't want to take any chances. Rosalie glared at me "What the hell Bella?"_

_I glared right back "Don't you dare. How could you, my sister, sleep with my boyfriend?"_

_Rosalie got up from the bed and put her clothes on. After she finished, she answered me "He's hot."_

_"Don't you feel bad at all?" _

_"Not really."_

_I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened them and walked to where she stood. I raised my hand and I hit her. She screamed and fell to the ground. Blood fell from her nose. _

_"That was for betraying me. I hope he was worth it because you no longer have a sister. You're dead to me. I hope you're happy," I told her. I turn around and walked out of the room._

_"Fine," I heard her scream "I don't need you anyway."_

"After that, I went my room and started to pack. Nothing was keeping me there anymore and I wanted to be gone. I booked a flight to Chicago and left that night when everyone was asleep. I met you a month later," I finished. We were quiet for a minute before Edward spoke.

"Well, it sure seems like she needs you now." I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this. I thought that I would never see them again. I thought that the past was in the past."

Edward laughed "For better or for worse. I take my vows serious too, Bella," I smiled "But Bella, you need to know that nothing stays in the past. I'm sorry that guy hurt you. I really want to kill him for doing what he did."

I shook my head "Because of what he did, I met you. I could never be sorry for that."

"I love you," he told me.

I smiled and replied "I love you too."

We kissed again. Showing each other our love. "What do we do now?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Has your sister ever worked before?" he asked me.

"Not when I was around. I did all the working. Why do you asked?"

"Because I think we have a job opening at the club and I know the perfect person to fill that position."

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sorry it took so long for me to get this up but on the plus side, I am now on Christmas break. YAY! I hoped this chapter answered some questions about Bella and Rosalie's past together. I want you to know that Bella is going to be facing more of her past in the upcoming chapters and Edward and Bella are not done discussing Edward's job. The next chapter: Rosalie starts her new job at Cullen's :)._**


End file.
